Do the Puckleberry Shuffle!
by boldlikeblack
Summary: I took up the iPod challenge, even though I don't know the rules. 10 songs, 10 drabbles or in my case mini-fic . Enjoy! Pardon the grammar and spelling. I have no beta Fox owns Glee.


_1. In Another's Eyes – Garth Brooks & Trisha Yearwood_

When the Babygate drama was all said and done, Rachel and Puck finally got what they wanted. Rachel got her leading man and Puck got his baby mama.

They were each happy for a while, basking in the glow of success. But it didn't take long for Rachel and Puck to realize that sometimes what you thought you wanted wasn't really what you wanted at all.

Finn treated Rachel like a perfect gentleman, but she found the pedestal he put her on to be much too high for her liking.

Puck nearly died under the pressure Quinn put on him to be a picture perfect couple, regardless of their impending parenthood.

Everything came to a head on Wednesday in Glee. Mr. Shue handed out the music, pairing Puck and Rachel together on some country song that had Puck groaning.

During the song, Puck pulled Rachel close to him and looked deep into her eyes. She had a look of desperation in her eyes and somehow he just knew that she was drowning, just like he was.

When the last strains of the slide guitar faded out, Puck squeezed her hand tightly. Rachel smiled and he knew that they would save each other.

_2. Bleeding Love – Leona Lewis_

No one really understood when Puck and Rachel started dating again. The first time had obviously been a sham (though Kurt swore he'd seen hints of L-O-V-E when Puck had hugged Rachel after choosing Glee over football), but this was beyond imagining.

Finn tried to talk sense into Rachel. He told her it was crazy and wrong. After all, Puck had gotten Quinn pregnant. If that didn't prove he was a bad guy, what could? Rachel just smiled politely and thanked him for his concern.

Quinn tried to manipulate Puck into dating Rachel. She promised him they could be a family if he would only leave the crazy girl. Puck had just flipped her off and told her that he didn't want to hear it.

Even though it was draining to have to explain their relationship to their friends every day, it didn't seem to matter when Puck and Rachel interlaced their fingers.

They had both been broken and scarred, but together they knew they just might be okay.

_3. Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps) – David Bowie_

It happened at Nationals.

McKinley High was booked it at a moderately priced hotel in Boston and the kids were practically vibrating with excitement. When Mr. Shue took most of New Directions sightseeing, only Puck and Rachel stayed behind (under Ms. Pilsbury's supervision of course).

Puck had intended just to chill in his room, not having felt really welcome on the sightseeing trip, but his feet had other ideas. Somehow he ended up at the door of the hotel room that Rachel was sharing with Brittany and Santana.

Rachel was surprised to see him, but was gracious enough to invite him in. They sat awkwardly for a few minutes, trying to make conversation, before Puck got up to leave.

Much to his surprise, Rachel asked him to stay. If he'd been a smarter guy, he might have realized that he was totally screwed. It took him very little time to throw his jacket of and 'Puckerize' the room. It took him even less time to into Rachel's white cotton underpants.

Everything only caught up to him later, when he was holding a sleeping Rachel in his arms. Puck took one look at her dark hair, which was spilling across his chest, and realized that he was totally in love with the girl he affectionately referred to as crazy.

Of course, that was also the moment Santana and Brittany chose to get back.

_4. Shining Through Remix – Fredo Starr & Jill Scott_

Rachel remembered the exact moment when she stopped seeing Noah Puckerman as Puck, and started seeing him as Noah. Contrary to popular opinion, it wasn't when he gifted her with a grape slushee instead of throwing it at her. It was much earlier than that.

She was maybe fourteen at the time, and her fathers had taken her out shopping for some reason or another. It happened in the food court. Her fathers had left her alone to eat her lunch while they went to look at a new television set and she had set eyes on Puck.

Her immediate reaction, upon seeing the boy who regularly teased her until she cried, was to cringe and to try to look as small as possible. Rachel was so concerned with not being noticed that she was lucky to notice the little dark haired girl dragging Puck by the hand.

Fascinated, Rachel watched the little girl drag Puck to the fried chicken kiosk and point excitedly at the menu. He patted the girl on the head and pulled some bills out of his pocket, counting them carefully. Puck let the little girl place her order, even going to far to give her a boost so she could see over the counter, before placing his own and handing over all the cash he'd pulled out of his pocket.

When Rachel saw them sit down, she watched the little girl plow through a large meal deal that would make a grown man cringe at the amount of food. Puck sat there, smiling at the little girl, just drinking a small soda.

In that exact moment, Rachel saw Puck's true colours.

Puck was the type of guy who would spend all his money on someone else and then go hungry so that a little girl, presumably his kid sister, could eat exactly what she wanted.

Rachel decided then and there that no matter how many terrible things he said to her, or how he tortured her, she would always be able to forgive Noah for being Puck.

_5. Welcome to the Black Parade – My Chemical Romance_

Saying college took a lot of work would be a complete understatement, but for Puck it was totally worth it just to be able to walk across the stage and collect his diploma.

He had done it, on his own. He had defeated all the demons and naysayers in his past. He had taken all of his pain and rage over his past and channeled it into a drive that was scary to most people.

Of course, he was no stranger to scary ambition, since he'd grown up knowing Rachel Berry.

Now his moment was here. He passed across the stage and felt unbelievable when the dean pressed that piece of paper into his hand. Puck smiled wider than he ever thought possible and moved the stupid tassel on his grad cap from one side to the other.

He hugged his mother and his little sister, swinging her around in the air until she threatened to puke. It was the best moment of his life.

The next morning, Puck got into his truck and headed for New York. He had gone to college, he had become more than just a stud, and now he was going to show Rachel Berry exactly who her faith had made him become.

_6. Woke Up This Morning – Nickelback_

The day his daughter was born Noah Puckerman self-destructed. He held her tiny form in his arms and begged God to make her breathe. When she didn't he kissed her goodbye and gave her back to the doctor.

He was so drunk on the morning of his daughter's funeral that he didn't get out of bed.

Rachel Berry brought him a casserole, like something out of some stupid fifties movie, and she didn't even flinch when he threw it at the wall next to her. She simply grabbed a broom and swept up the mess.

No matter how many times he drunkenly told her to leave and not let the door hit her on the way out, she stayed. She held him harder when he tried to push her away. Somewhere in his booze-addled brain, he knew that no sane woman would put up with his shit.

She rubbed his hair when he cried and raged about how much God sucked for taking his daughter away. When he nearly drowned in the depth of his self-pity, she held his hand tight and kept him afloat. Every time he said he was nothing but a deadbeat loser, she didn't hesitate to tell him otherwise, even going so far as to provide a written list titled 'Reasons Noah Puckerman Is Not a Lima Loser – For Future Reference.'

He kind of loved her for it.

She spent the whole summer by his side and she didn't even care that he knew she was missing theatre camp to pick up all the pieces and put his sorry ass back together again.

Then, one morning August, he woke up feeling like complete shit. The first thing he did after getting out of bed was give Rachel a bear hug. Feeling like shit was a step up from being smothered by grief and Noah had no one to thank but Rachel.

_7. Raspberry Beret (Extended 12" Version) - Prince_

It was the skirt that got him. It was short, but then all of her skirts were short. She wore it with knee socks, but then she wore a lot of her skirts with knee socks. It was the colour that had him by the balls.

The colour was like raspberries, which just so happened to be his favourite fruit, and just like raspberries you couldn't find it all the time. The skirt wasn't part of her normal rotation of nerd wear, so when she wore it, he most definitely noticed.

Her legs were like torture in that skirt.

It only made sense that she was wearing it the day he offered her a ride home. It was pouring rain and she was just walking down the street in her ridiculous pink raincoat, with just a flash of raspberry under the hem. He nearly caught a flash of her underwear when she climbed into the cab of his truck.

The first clap of thunder sounded when he pulled into her driveway. She invited him in for a hot drink, in thanks for his chivalry. Usually he would have turned her down, but he had a huge weakness for raspberries.

He followed that flash of raspberry all the way up the stairs to her bedroom. Apparently hot drink was code for making out in her room. The rain hummed on the roof and she let him go further than he ever thought possible.

It was messy and over way too fast, but he would not have changed a thing about he made love to Rachel Berry the first time.

_8. Something With a Ring To It – Garth Brooks_

There was a good reason that Puck never dated Rachel seriously. Rachel was too good for him, he knew that like he knew his own name, but that wasn't the reason he never did more than take her out for a few days in sophomore year.

The simple fact of the matter was that a good looking Jew like Rachel Berry was not the kind of girl you just fooled around with, or dated in high school only to break up with when you met college women. Rachel Berry was the kind of girl you kept.

She was also the kind of girl you bought a house for and built a chuppah for with your own two hands. She was the kind of girl you took home to your mom and the kind of girl your mom immediately knew would be having your babies in the future.

Rachel Berry was simply the kind of girl that a guy married. If you wanted to belong to Rachel, you belonged to her and no one else. You gave her a ring, you stepped on the glass, and you promised to love her forever.

Puck never dated Rachel because Rachel knew exactly what kind of girl she was.

_9. Alone Again (Naturally) – Gilbert O'Sullivan_

After Sectionals, Rachel really thought things would change. She'd come through for New Directions and helped lead them to a victory. Unfortunately, with the exception of Quinn, the rest of the Glee kids had no intention of forgiving her anytime soon for telling Finn the truth.

She wished that she had never told him. It hurt that people she thought were her friends spent time calling her 'trout-mouth' and 'crazy' behind her back. Even Finn was too wrapped up in his grief to talk to her, and only Mr. Shue noticed when she started missing rehearsals because she finally broke under the strain of being alone again.

These were all contributing factors to why Rachel was sitting alone on the auditorium stage on her birthday. She had the cupcake her fathers had slipped in her lunch, lit with one solitary candle. As she sang happy birthday to herself, she looked up at the auditorium balconies. She highly doubted the fall would kill her if she gave in to the depressing temptation to throw herself from one.

Rachel was about to blow out the candle when someone sat down next to her. She was so startled she burnt her finger on the wax. Swearing, she blew out her birthday candle. She forgot to make a wish though, when Puck handed her a birthday card that was hastily drawn on Sue Sylvester's letterhead, Rachel couldn't remember what she was going to wish for.

Puck kissed her on the cheek, took a bite of her cupcake and left without a word.

The spot where he'd kissed her tingled long after he'd left Rachel alone again, naturally.

_10. Wicked Sensitive Crew – Dropkick Murphys_

When he took the slushee to his face, Puck thought the whole world has turned upside down. He was totally badass. This kind of shit did not happen to him. The wimpy douchebags from the baseball team were suddenly tough and cool? What the hell twilight zone did he walk into?

Puck totally could have trashed the kid who slushee'd him, like he literally could have put the kid into the dumpster, but Rachel was looking at him with this panicked look on her face, so he just let her drag him to the bathroom.

He did not turn down the free head massage she doled out when she cleaned the slushee out of his hair. Plus he could totally see down her shirt when she bent over to wash the hand soap out, which was awesome. Looking down her shirt brought Puck back to God's plan for him to get into her pants.

Being his usual badass self totally didn't do it for her, but Rachel was kind of crazy so it was understandable. So Puck tried a new tactic, talking about his feelings. She seemed to dig it a lot, even though he was basically going to dump her for football. Puck hoped that a goodbye hump wasn't out of the question.

Halfway to the locker room, Puck realized that if he really wanted to get into her pants, he might have to go all out. Considering she had smokin' hot legs and he wanted to get in there more than once, it might even require drastic measures.

So he went back to Glee. The hug Rachel gave him in exchange for picking her over football totally suggested he was getting lucky because he awesome and wicked sensitive.


End file.
